


Still Life Fortunes

by Puckk



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puckk/pseuds/Puckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will never be happy.</p><p>At least, not in the way normal couples are. There will always be that underlying sense of 'what the hell am I doing?' and 'how long will I be enough?' on Mohinder’s part. Who the hell knows what Sylar’s thinking?</p><p>That will be another problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life Fortunes

They will never be happy.  
  
At least, not in the way normal couples are. There will always be that underlying sense of  _what the hell am I doing?_  and  _how long will I be enough?_  on Mohinder’s part. Who the hell knows what Sylar’s thinking?  
  
That will be another problem.  
  
Mohinder will fight for that little bit of control and Sylar will never compromise. Mohinder will want to follow his curiosity while Sylar won’t be able to give in to any request because he simply will not be able to allow Mohinder to outwit him. There will always be fear. It will never fade and it will never disappear.  
  
There will be no future for them.  
  
There can’t be.  
  
No part of them can work in a future setting, their present will disintegrate under their feet, and they have no past. They refuse to acknowledge their theoretical past although it stands outside knocking at the door of their consciousness day after day, refusing to leave, peeking through the window and waiting for that one glance over that will completely ruin everything.  
  
If there is anything to ruin. Mohinder will never be sure.  
  
It will be a relationship built on insecurity, control, and the fight for something more. There will be lies and carefully planned deception. Their discussions will involve them standing in a minefield, hesitant to move forward because of the ever constant, ever present danger of  _something_ unspeakably horrible.  
  
Whether that horrible  _something_  will be breaking up or far worse... well, it’s only another unknown.  
  
It will come to the point that there will be more unknowns than knowns. There will be more lies than truths. They will live under strict expectations. They will know how to act to avoid fights but... avoidance has never been part of either of their vocabularies.  
  
Their end is unspeakable. It is inevitable that one of them will end up dead.  
  
Mohinder almost hopes it’s him.  
  
  
X  
  
  
Still.  
  
Maybe there will be something else, something more.  
  
Maybe it won’t be love but... it could be ok. It could be good, even. There would be bad days, of course there would, but there could be good days as well.  
  
They will travel attending conferences. Sylar will use his considerable amount of charm to keep people at ease while Mohinder will wow people with his genetic theories (his  _father’s_  genetic theories...) and his persistence to prove them. By then he’ll have discovered why these people, Sylar and Peter and the like, are what they are. He will have more answers than questions... well, not really, but it will seem that way.  
  
They won’t cuddle. Not in the strictly speaking sense. But there will be touches on forearms and grim but beautiful smiles across rooms full of unsuspecting people. There will be an accord of sorts.   
  
They will hold their secret close to their hearts.  
  
They will hold each other closer.  
  
Still.  
  
  
X   
  
  
“You will obtain your goal if you maintain your course. Hm. What did you get?”  
  
Mohinder looks up from his fortune briskly, startled. “Um, oh, you know, the usual,” Insert shaky laugh here, “something about good luck and new friends.”  
  
Sylar smiles.   
  
He smiles and it’s quite handsome, even edged with danger as it is. Mohinder would never have noticed before- he can’t not notice, now. Sylar is an animal and that is one fact that Mohinder has forgotten or glossed over in his mind far too many times. He wonders if, one of these days, he will be oblivious for the last time.  
  
Of course that day will come. The question is when. How far into the future will this stretch before it snaps like a frozen rubber band?  
  
Sylar smiles as though he can’t hear Mohinder’s heart beating out of his chest. It’s just another game they play, a game they play so well- it just took some time for Mohinder to learn the rules.  
  
“Happy anniversary, Sylar.”  
  
And as he smiles, Mohinder can’t help but wonder how the future will turn out. He knows this has never been a good idea; in fact it is, without a doubt, the worst idea he has ever had.   
  
Still...   
  
Still.  
  
 _Though it seems the forces are aligning against you, you will be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> (Just backing up my fics from LJ, don't mind me)


End file.
